A Leopard's Birthday
by sherekhanlover911
Summary: A seductive leopardess wants a special birthday present from Shere Khan. Includes a "sneak peek" into the leopard character in my other story "A Mended Heart."


**This is a one-shot of my OC, Eloisa, and Shere Khan. This takes place a year before Shere Khan meets Esme in "A Mended Heart."**

Eloisa jumped from branch to branch in the trees of the Indian jungle. On this particular day each year she seemed quite pleased and cheerful. No one knew why, but they were afraid to ask. Only the vulture Lucky was stupid enough to question her about it. Lucky was lucky to escape alive.

She was also always looking for a certain tiger. And when she caught his scent as the wind blew, she quickly yet quietly ran in that direction.

….

Shere Khan stopped dead in his tracks. He could smell Eloisa's scent as a breeze blew by. He was positive she could smell his too. Shere Khan knew that Eloisa had the advantage when it came to her ability to climb trees. She was, after all, a leopard. He bounded off into the thick foliage, his striped pelt melting into the plants that surrounded him.

….

Eloisa knew he was nearby. His musky scent gave him away. Her golden pelt shined bright in the sun as she looked around for a glimpse of Shere Khan. Eloisa, although she irritated Shere Khan, was very much attractive and sometimes aroused him when she was seductive enough. And on this day each year, she especially did her best to charm him.

"Oh Shere Khan," she sang seductively. She knew that did it, because his scent became thicker and muskier.

Shere Khan, knowing he was found, walked out of the bushes. "What do you want now, Eloisa?"

"Don't tell me you forgot what today is, Khannie."

Shere Khan rolled his eyes and then put on a sarcastic smile. "Oh, of course not! It's your birthday! I should know. It's the special day you put your greatest and hardest determination into seducing me."

Eloisa chuckled and circled him. "That's right babe. Now, what should we do with you today, hm?"

"Leave me alone," Shere Khan murmured.

"That's the last thing on my mind." She caressed Shere Khan's face with her tail, only to have him snap at her. "Must we be so feisty? Be a good boy and lay down on your back for me baby." Shere Khan felt a spike in his arousal as she spoke that last sentence. He couldn't help but do as she said. Eloisa ran a paw through his fur, staring from his chest and down to his midsection. Shere Khan jolted at her touch, but when she started to lightly massage his man-hood, he purred and relaxed.

"You like that, Khannie?" she asked seductively. Shere Khan only moaned in reply. She chuckled at moved her face up to his. "Show me how much you're really enjoying this big boy."

Shere Khan pinned her to the ground and kissed her passionately. Eloisa rapped her arms/paws around his head and brought him closer, deepening the kiss. After about ten minutes, they broke for air. Shere Khan was in a daze and couldn't move away when Eloisa brought her muzzle down to his dick and licked it. He moaned in pleasure as she took the whole thing in her mouth and began to suck. Shere Khan thrust into Eloisa's mouth. His cock was now rock hard and he felt the semen building up. He gave one more hard thrust and shot his load into her. Eloisa lapped it up eagerly and smiled slyly up at him.

"Now it's your turn to pleasure me." She stood up and leaned against a tree, her back facing him. "Come and get it baby." Shere Khan was about to go and hump her, but he came back to his senses and shook his head frantically.

"No?" Eloisa asked. "What do you mean no?"

Shere Khan didn't reply. He ran quickly in the opposite direction, leaving Eloisa both shocked and angered. She snarled and took off after him. Shere Khan could hear her jumping through the trees in hot pursuit of him. This only made him quicken his pace. But when he came across a waterfall, he had two choices: jump or let Eloisa catch him. _**"I'd rather die," he thought to himself.**_ Just as he was about to jump, Eloisa pounced on him.

"I'm going to have to punish you babe," she said both seductively and furiously. She walked him to an abandoned cave and pushed him onto his back. "You're going to regret you ever ran from me. I have offered to give you the greatest pleasure of your life and you go and throw it away! Why Shere Khan?"

"Because I don't love you! I'll only mate with a female if I love her. Not so I can have pleasure."

Eloisa scoffed. "That kind of stupidity will get you nowhere, Khannie. When was the last time you saw another feline that was female besides me?"

Shere Khan looked down. "When my mother was killed."

"That's right! So you have never been given a chance of pleasure. What makes you think that you'll just so happen to come across a female that'll be your one true soul mate?"

"My mother taught me to believe, no matter what."

Eloisa growled. "You _will _mate with me whether you like it or not."

"In your dreams, Eloisa." Shere Khan ran from the cave.

"A day will come when you will be mine, Shere Khan! Mine!" Eloisa roared.

**Well, now you see why she especially doesn't want Shere Khan to fall in love with Esme. I haven't written the third chapter of my story "A Mended Heart" where Eloisa is introduced, but you could say that this is kind of a "sneak peek" into her character. Thank you for reading! **


End file.
